Beetlejuice: After the Wedding
by FanOfCartoons
Summary: After a year, Beetlejuice comes back into Lydia's life, but what happened to make this Ghost with the Most become best friends with Lydia, based after


Beetlejuice: After the wedding

I DO NOT OWN BEETLEJUICE

It had been a year since Lydia Deets saw the ghost, Beetlejuice after he tried to get her to marry him and she was trying to enjoy a normal boring life, going to school and getting ridicule by Claire and her other classmates from her fascination with bugs and the supernatural , she felt like no one really understands her, not her step-mother Delia or her easily-frighten father, all she had that never judge her was the bugs and her books. She sat on the bed of her room, after a long day of school was getting ready to go to sleep, already in her dark vampire gown, she goes up to her vanity mirror, picking up a brush as she began to brush her hair, looking at herself with a frown. She sighs.

"There's got to be more than life than_ this_ life" She says sadly, putting down her hairbrush she looks up seeing herself grin revealing green rotting teeth, She let out a yell, covering her mouth a running into her bathroom grabbing the toothbrush and toothpaste, wondering how her teeth got so gross, but when she looks over at her teeth they were white, she blinks putting down her toothbrush, she was sure she saw her teeth green. She sighs rubbing her eyes, she must have been more tired than she realized. She walks up to her bed going under the covers as she heard her father snoring loudly, which tonight sounded like laughing.

In the Neitherworld Beetlejuice was busting a gut, rolling on the floor of his bedroom until his roommate Jacque the skeleton came in.

"What are vou laughing about now, monsuier Bettlejuice? Are vou bothering that poor girl again?"

"So what if I am, bonsey?" he snaps at him, floating up to his feet. "She deserves it anyway, if only she could say my name three times, I can really get at her" He says rubbing his hands together "Maybe steal a kiss or two" He let out a cackled "That will show her messing with the Ghost with the Most!" He announced. Jacque rolls his eyes at his semi-friend.

"I know vou vere hurt, Beetlejuice, that she did'it vant to marry vou, but it is your fault in the virst place"

"Who said I was hurt?" He said angrily, crossing his arms. "The only one who is going to get hurt is her! And I got a really good prank that will finally get me into her world"

Jacque let out a sigh.

"Well I just came to remind you that your rent is due, so good night, beetlejuice" He said walking out of the room, Beetlejuice grumbles to himself walking up to the mirror as he peers into Lydia's room and let out a grin, he goes through and teleported himself on top of her nightstand beside her bed, being in miniature size, he watches her sleep ready to use some of his juice to really give her a scare, he than hears her sniff, and saw tears run down her cheeks, he suddenly went still, seeing her crying in her sleep.

"L-leave me alone, Claire…" She mumbles, Beetlejuice suddenly sat down feeling his heart being tugged, and suddenly his heart came out, beating. He blushes slightly grabbing it and putting it back in.

"Be quiet!" he hissed at it "Why should I care if she's-!" He looks over at her and frowns slightly, he wants to make her stop crying, and maybe this "Claire" is the one making her cry, He countinues to see her mumble in her sleep.

"I'll show you…Beetle…juice…" His eyes widened "Beetlejuice…..Beetle…" He grins "Juice"

He grew in full height, as he looks over at himself and grins, a flash of lightening coming through the window, the sound waking Lydia up, making her sit up seeing the ghost that she thought she thought she would have never see again .

"Its showtime!" He announced, before she could scream he snaps his fingers shutting her mouth by wrapping a black and white cloth over her mouth and tying it on tightly. Before she could react he pins her shoulders down on the bed as he stood over her with a grin as he saw her eyes widen in fear and confusion.

"I got you now, girly….I'm sure you're wondering how I got here, aren't yeah?" He smirks running his finger under her chin, scratching it slightly and he leans close enough to press his lips over the cloth. "Well it seems, you were calling me in your sleep….dreaming about me, aren't yeah?" He grins, She shook her head trying to get away from him, as she tries to push him away from her but with no avail he was too strong.

"I dreamed for this moment, for a year! Now I got it, now what should I do?" He thought for a moment, and snaps his fingers and grins.

"How about I steal a kiss? Hmmm?" She shook her head as she struggled. He grins, laughing slightly "Oh I know how about two, maybe three…and after we'll try that marriage thing again, finally get hitch? right babe? And this time, no one can help you" He looks down and his eyes widen, seeing tears run down as she began to sob heavily, shaking her head no, over and over again as she stop struggling against him, giving up. He suddenly felt something that he never felt before. Guilt.

He loosen his grip on her, letting go of her completely. She quickly sits up pressing herself to the head of her bed, shaking as she wraps her arms over herself as she looks at Beetlejuice in confusion.

"…..I-I'm sorry" He whispers, She blinks at him. "Don't cry anymore….I can't stand it, I'm sorry" He snaps his fingers the ribbon disappearing as she stares at him, as he sat on the edge of her bed, Lydia looks at him warily as she saw him put up three fingers.

"Just say the words babes, and you won't see me again"

"Y-you won't…do anything to me, i-if I do?" she asks. He shook his head no. She could'ent belive it, but she felt it, that he felt guilty of what he did and that he's different from the ghost she met a year ago. She lets out a sniff and Beetlejuice snaps his fingers conjuring a hankercheif with a skull and crossbones in front of her, she takes it in her hands wiping her face and let out a small smile.

"T-thank you…"

"Well what ya waiting for babes? Say the words…"

"I…..well….do you want to be….friends?"

He turns to her with his brow raise.

"Really?..." he never had a friend before, because no one really liked him before "Why?"

She shrugs.

"I don't know, but we can be friends if you want"

"After what I did to you and your family?"

"I forgive you, you did say sorry" She goes up to him and gave him a hug, wrapping her arms around him as she lay her head on his chest, he blushes slightly at her and felt himself smile.

"Do you mean it?...that we can be friends?" She lets go of him. "Of course, as long as you don't try to marry me"

"No promises babes" he winks and she let out a giggle, from that point on, he never wanted to make her cry again, but to make her laugh, he loved hearing her laugh.

A YEAR LATER

Beetlejuice had been saving his money, from conning it from other monsters and finally found the perfect gift for Lydia for their anniversary. He already finished wrapping it when Jauque came in.

"Allo Beetlejuice! Ooh…what do vou have there? A present for Miss Lydia?"

"Yeah" He grins "Lyds will love it, I just know it!"

"What if I may ask, did you bought her?"

Beetlejuice blushes slightly as he smiles.

"Its just a spider broach…We passed by and I saw how excited Lyds was when she saw it, but it cost so much dough, she coul'dent get it, so I saved and I finally got it for her"

"She'll love it, Beetlejuice….you know, you sure are more happy being with her than trying to make her miserable, you have changed a lot over your year together"

"You sayin' I'm going soft, bonsey?" He glares.

"No, you're still the same Beetlejuice, your just different vhen it comes to Miss Lydia….who knows maybe she'll finally say Yes and marry you by choice, well Aviour Beetlejuice!" He said walking out.

Beetlejuice raise his gift to his eyes, and let out a smile.

"Maybe….one day….I'll ask…"


End file.
